Semana Elfever
by Chia Moon
Summary: Oneshots basados de esta pareja durante una semana justa. ¡A disfrutar de ellos! Completo.
1. Día I

**Semana Elfever**

 _I Día._

 **Corazón**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

 **Disclaimer 2** : La idea de la semana de esta pareja ha sido sacada Tumblr. En mi Face daré más información nwn.

* * *

 **Tema:** Una semana de escritura de esta pareja (Elfman y Ever de Fairy Tail). Hoy, 31 de mayo a 5 de Junio.

 **Resumen capítulo:** Elfman sentía una punzada extraña en el corazón al ver a Ever tonteando con otros hombres. Pero solo ella será capaz de hacer que haga algo más cálido éste músculo.

 **Advertencias:**

-Ooc / Oc.

-Picante.

-Lenguaje soez.

* * *

.

.

.

..

* * *

Elfman tenía las cosas claras en cuanto a lo de ser un hombre. Dentro de sus principios no entraba, desde luego, un romance femenino. Los hombres vivían sus propios romances y sentían de un modo muy diferente.

Sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, le habían preparado para algo como lo que le sucedía.

Eran cosas simples, de negarse a ver lo que realmente sucedía. Porque no era de hombres, por supuesto. Pero no podía negar que tal cosa existía. Era algo ya natural ver por el gremio pequeños grupitos, o parejas acarameladas. Era raro que no fuese así.

Mas que ocurría con él.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermana y su loco tonteo con el peligro. Laxus y ella parecían divertirse con alguna tontería. A saber qué. Si no fuera porque sabía que Mira era completamente capaz de patearle el trasero por sí sola, estaría gruñendo como sucedía cuando su hermana menor tonteaba con el lengua larga del equipo de Laxus.

Gruñó de nuevo y apretó las manos alrededor de la copa que sostenía, apunto de romperla. Con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba por revisar la estancia. Sus ojos instintivamente, se fueron hacia la persona que estaba buscando.

Reía estrepitosamente mientras un grupo de chicos reían a su par sus gracias y no perdían detalle de su figura. Ever estaba felizmente atendida. Una mujer que adoraba que los tipos babearan por ella pero que todo era acoso y no dudaba en golpearles si era necesario.

Sin embargo, esas provocaciones a él le hacían sentir un picor especial en el pecho, justo en la zona donde residía su corazón. Sí. Su corazón. Ese dichoso musculo que se encogía cada vez que alguno de esos tipos deseaba tocarla o bajaba su mirada hacia sus senos. O cuando se levantaba, meneando esas encantadoras caderas y pareciera que todos los tipos sacaban sus ojos.

Bufó y dejó el vaso sobre la barra, bajando del taburete.

Caminó con los puños apretados hacia el lugar, justo cuando uno de esos posaba la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, con los dedos peligrosamente cerca de los senos. Demonios, SU mujer.

Agarró la mano y apretó la muñeca, echándolo hacia atrás. Ever clavó los ojos en él, subiéndose las gafas mientras apretaba los labios.

—Ahg, hombre, Elfman, no vengas a fastidiar ahora que nos divertíamos— gruñó el sujeto forzándose por liberar su miembro—. Suelta, amigo.

Elfman entrecerró los ojos, sin liberarle.

—No es de hombres meter tus manos donde no debes— ladró y tiró hacia atrás al sujeto, clavando una mirada en advertencia en los demás, que no tardaron en ponerse en pie y encararle—. ¡Vamos, hombres! — gritó levantando los puños.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, Ever puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, meneando sus caderas frente a él en una clara invitación de tener toda su atención. Y no tardó en tenerla, desde luego.

Lo empujó lentamente tras las puertas que daban a la lacena del bar, bajo la mirada atenta de Mira, quien asintió, otorgándoles un permiso corto y que no tuviera consecuencias sucias. Ever cerró tras ella con el pie y se subió las gafas nuevamente mientras suspiraba.

—No puedes intervenir. Ya hablamos de esto.

Elfman maldijo entre dientes y colocó las manos en las caderas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Esto no es…

—Es mi misión. Mi trabajo— interrumpió la mujer señalándole con un dedo—. Yo no dije nada cuando la semana pasada decidiste meterte en un harén para sacar aquella dichosa piedra azulada para tu misión. ¿O sí lo hice?

Elfman negó, mintiendo. Ever había estrangulado con el látigo a una de las tipas que le siguió hasta el gremio, hasta dejarle bien claro que él era de ella y de ninguna otra mujer. Por supuesto, creyendo que nadie la vería. Después, la dejó convertida en piedra durante una hora en la plaza completamente en bolas.

La chica nunca volvió a seguirle y Ever se hizo completamente la sueca.

¿Y él no podía marcar su terreno? ¿Tenía que soportar el dolor que sentía en su corazón?

—Tsk— gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces, aguanta ahí, grandullón— puntualizó Ever dándole golpecitos en el pecho. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que se agachará—. Baja.

Elfman gruñó, pero le hizo caso, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. Si algo había aprendido en el trascurso del tiempo en ese gremio, es que las mujeres de ese gremio eran a veces, más fuertes que ellos mismos. Especialmente, si poseían labios suaves y eran capaces de levantar hasta la parte más simple o complicada de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Elfman estaba más deseoso que con capacidades de dejarla ir, pero una sola mirada bastó y el calor de su corazón fue diferente.

—Mira a otra parte, hombretón— ordenó ella dándole la vuelta mientras se arreglaba el vestido y retocaba el maquillaje. No pudo evitar clavar la mirada en su culo—. Si te portas bien, esta noche tendrás postre.

Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz, sintiendo que su pecho bombeaba con más fuerza.

—Y otra cosa. — Ever señaló su pecho con el pulgar, mirándole complice—. También duele, estúpido—, y sonrojada desapareció.

Elfman levantó los brazos al cielo, deseando poder irse a su casa, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Es de hombres!

Sí, porque hasta los hombres pueden caldearse su corazón.

* * *

 **n/a**

Aquí comienzo esta cosita que será cosa de una semanita :3

Es mi primera vez utilizándolos, así que... ahí quedó esa cosa terrible. A ver si los próximos no son para tomatazos xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Día II

— **Dream** —

 _Día II_

Elfever.

* * *

 **Resumen capítulo:** Ever tenía un sueño en el que Elfman no entraba. No, hasta entonces.

 **Advertencias:**

-Ooc / Oc.

-Picante.

-Lenguaje soez.

* * *

.

,

,

,

,.

* * *

Ever subió sus gafas, pensativa.

Estaba sentada frente a la barra del bar, observando por el espejo los devenires de los miembros del gremio. Cada uno de ellos tan diferentes y a la par, tan semejantes en cuanto a estupidez algunas veces.

Era un gremio divertido y quitando su experiencia del pasado, tenía bien decidido que no lo cambiaría por ningún otro. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que volvería a seguir a Laxus si deseara volver a cambiarlo, aunque estaba segura de que eso no pasaría. El líder de su equipo había echado algo más que simples raíces en ese nuevo gremio. Y una de las muchas cualidades que poseía ese lugar para que el rubio decidiera quedarse, tenía que ver con una encantadoramente diabla albina.

Por su parte, era algo contradictorio, porque así como antes había pensado que sería capaz de seguir a Laxus, una mitad de su corazón dudaba.

Ever golpeó la barra con las uñas, mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras su mente divagaba a los juegos mágicos, pasaba por la isla y regresaba al momento en el que había estado inconsciente, con su vida corriendo riesgo de muerte y que escuchó unas palabras tan dulces que casi temió derretirse.

Y todo tenía que ver con un único hombre. Como él decía, un hombre entre hombres.

Por algún motivo, su presencia fue cada vez más grande y natural. Tenía sentimientos hacia él. De rabia si le sucedía algo y estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida. Pero no era algo extraño. Todos los que poseían la marca de Fairy Tail tenían ese don de ser tan locos y firmes con sus ideales.

Eso la llevaba a pensar en su antiguo sueño. Siempre se había imaginado como la futura mujer de Laxus, de estar siempre a su lado, pues era al único hombre que no estaba por la labor de convertirlo en piedra si osaba tocarla. Se imaginó muchas cosas y hasta lo convirtió en su sueño futuro.

Sin embargo, ese sueño fue truncándose cada vez más. Difuminándose hasta que sin darse cuenta, era otro hombre el que empezaba a convertirse en su sueño. La pregunta era: ¿Ese hombre estaba en su nivel?

Su sueño era demasiado bonito y encantador como tener a un tipo gritando cada dos por tres que era cosa de hombres cualquier cosa. Además, una vez descubrió a Mira, Lissana y Lucy hablando acerca de sus hijos serían muy raros. Aunque las chicas callaron al verla, ella se quedó con ese pensamiento y esa noche, tuvo pensamientos realmente extraños acerca de hijos mutantes y demasiado cabezones que, de tan solo imaginarse en parirlos, le dolió la entrepierna por días.

—¿Otra copa?

Levantó la mirada hacia Mira, quien sonreía y mostraba una jarra frente a ella. Ever observó el líquido brillante para después, buscar a Laxus.

—Ha ido al baño— aclaró la maga antes de que Ever pronunciara su cuestión—. También, aunque no quería que te lo dijera— susurró—, me recomendó que quizás te vendría bien beber algo.

Ever sonrió y aceptó encantada. Laxus tenía ese tipo de gestos, aunque no le gustaba que nadie se percatara que debajo de esa coraza tenía un buen corazón, desde luego. Pero Ever sabía que todos los de su equipo eran especiales para él.

—Gracias— murmuró llevándose la copa a los labios. Mira sonrió.

—¿Hay problemas?

Ever levantó las cejas, hasta que se dio cuenta que se refería a ella.

—Ah. No. O sí— ironizó—. Solo un sueño.

Ever echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Mira entrecerraba los ojos, como si pudiera leerla abiertamente.

—Mi hermano a veces es algo lento. Le cuesta darse cuenta de las cosas y va muy a su bola generalmente.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

La albina acentuó su sonrisa mientras limpiaba un vaso y miraba hacia la otra punta de la barra, donde Laxus había regresado y estaba siendo acosado por Natsu y Happy.

—Una mujer solo suspira y piensa de ese modo cuando es por un hombre. Además, no tienes misiones programadas, estás bien de salud y según tus facturas, estás al día. Así que solo puede significar una cosa: hombres.

Ever bufó mientras ahuecaba sus cabellos y buscaba por el espejo frente a ella al causante de sus inquietudes.

—Tu hermano no entra dentro del fantástico sueño que tiene un hada— explicó inclinándose hacia delante—. Además, ya decís que nuestros hijos van a ser horrendos.

Mira se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y soltó una risita.

—Se nos hace difícil imaginarlo, sinceramente. Pero nos da muchísima curiosidad— confesó Mirajane volviendo a rellenarle la copa—. Y, quizás, tu versión de sueño predilecto de hada, ha cambiado para bien.

La sonrisa que le dedicó esa vez fue algo fría, como si marcara su propio terreno como mujer. Ever sonrió y se echó hacia delante, pasando el dedo por el filo de la copa.

—Ya tengo mi hombre de hombres. —Y por primera vez hablaba realmente su corazón. Tomó la copa entre sus dedos y terminó el contenido de un trago—. Ah. Mira. Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber cómo serán.

Y con una sonrisa completamente orgullosa, se dirigió hacia el albino grandullón que intentaba empezar una pelea con Natsu y Gray. Lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos de las miradas y cuando éste la miró claramente en molestia por interrumpirle su momento de testosterona, se acercó a su oído.

—Más te vale cumplir todos mis sueños. ¿Entendido?

Y se largó, meneando las caderas satisfecha, con la mirada del hombre fija en su trasero y las interrogaciones surcándole la mente. Hasta que sonrió y se rascó bajo la nariz. Si Ever tenía un sueño especial, uno de los tantos sueños de ese hombre era poseer a esa dichosa mujer que siempre parecía estar entre sus dedos y escaparse como fluir de agua.

* * *

 **n/a**

¡Uy! Casi no llego al día, son las 23: 36 cachis. Bueno, cumplí xD.

¡Muchas gracias por sus rw y apoyoo! ¡Gracias, en serio!


	3. Día III

—Hope—

 **Día III**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Heridos y con la muerte en los talones, a Elfman solo le queda tener esperanza por no poder a esa mujer.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Los miembros de Fairy Tail nunca pierden la esperanza".

Esas palabras las tenían todos tremendamente gravadas en su mente. En su cuerpo probablemente. Era esa clase de gremio que no se rendía y continuaba hacia delante sin perder nada de esperanza por ello.

Por eso mismo, cuando sus manos la sujetaron con tanta ternura fue como si su corazón bombeara en busca de esa esperanza. Era tan condenadamente frágil. Parecía que estaba rota o que la rompería de no ser así.

Pero él no tenía fuerza. Sus heridas eran tan terribles como las de ella. La diferencia es que él si mantenía la consciente, ella no. El riesgo de perderla le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. La mínima idea le revolvía hasta el alma.

Arrastrando los pies, se decidió a sí mismo no perder la esperanza. Al menos, ella se salvaría. Solo esperaba que ningún otro enemigo decidiera interponerse en su camino. Desgraciadamente, no podría con él. Por mucho que le pesara.

Pero que él muriera era algo que no podía evitar, sin embargo, nunca permitiría que ella muriera por su culpa.

—¡Mira! — gritó cuando vio el campamento ante sus ojos. Ever tembló contra su cuerpo, magullada.

Su hermana se volvió para verle. Con la boca abierta, corrió hacia ellos. Elfman no se sostuvo más y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Ahora mismo te trataré! — indicó Mira cargando con el botiquín. Elfman negó.

—Ella primero. Salva a Ever— gruñó.

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. La fiebre le provocó pesadillas y en todas ellas, Ever moría de muchas formas distintas, a cual más tétrica y dolorosa. Incluso la fiebre le mostró como la mujer era violada antes sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, mientras gritaba su nombre sin cesar.

Elfman despertó, clavando los ojos en el techo algo borroso. Cuando la vista se le controló, giró a su alrededor. Vio a sus hermanas inclinadas sobre una mesa, enrollando vendajes con el rostro serio. No pudo ni mover los labios para hablar, pero sonrió de verlas seguras.

Algo se removió a su lado con un quejido de dolor que llamó su atención. La mujer que había ocupado parte de sus pesadillas estaba ahí, vendada y cubierta de ungüentos para sus cuidados. A salvo.

Tener esperanza había servido de algo. De mucho más bien. Ella estaba a salvo, en el campamento. Viva.

No había muerto en sus brazos.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas silenciosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

También era de hombres llorar.

Y tener esperanza.

* * *

 **n/a**

Bien, hoy sí a tiempo, yey. Está basado en la escena de la isla, cuando Elfman aparece con Eve en brazos. Algo cambiada la cosa, pero de ahí salió la idea nwn.


	4. Día IV

—Día libre—

(Grandes)

Elfman estaba seguro. Sus ojos no le fallaban. Veía claramente y como hombre, reconocía que era una mala vista lo que tenía delante. Aunque dos de ellas quedaran descartadas rápidamente y se lo guardara para sí silenciosamente. Hasta que Gray soltó aquella frase que lo encendió y los pensamientos dejaron de ser pequeños secretos para su grande corazón.

—Los hombres de verdad no se guardan las cosas dentro— repitió la frase de Gray, apretando los músculos con fuerza y mirando hacia el frente.

Las mujeres habían formado un corrillo, entre risas y cuchicheos, pasteles, revistas y alcohol. Los hombres habían sido rápidamente descartados cuando Natsu, ajeno, había intentado colarse y fue expulsado por una Erza claramente desinteresada en que conocieran de qué se trataba aquella reunión.

Con el dragón Slayer del fuego fuera de juego, los demás ni intentaron averiguar de qué se trataba. Incluso empezaron a formar su propio corrillo, con los ojos fijos en ellas. Elfman se había acercado con curiosidad a ellos justos cuando Makao soltó la primera idea.

—Menudas mujeres tenemos. Con esos traseros y esas pedazo de tetas— sin cortarse un pelo, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguna chica estuviera atenta.

Repentinamente, dos golpes llegaron hasta su cabeza. Al levantar la mirada, pudo distinguir a Gray y Natsu mirar hacia otro lado.

—Demonios, dejad de comportaros como cerdos marcando terreno y reconoced que es cierto— gruñó el dolorido hombre.

Todos miraron hacia las mujeres del gremio reunidas.

Sí. Eran pivones*. Mujeres de quitar el hipo, pero algunas con tan malas pulgas que era mejor ni mirarlas dos veces si no querías recibir. Además, la gran mayoría tenían pareja. Elfman comprendía que tanto Gray como Natsu desearan reafirmar su posición como hombres, y si él no hubiera estado tan concentrado en sopesar qué debería de hacer, lo primero, habría sido castigar al al cuarto con un buen sopapo también, pues sus hermanas estaban ahí.

Sin embargo, sus ojos no cesaban de irse hacia una parte del grupo, donde una mujer embutida en un traje verde meneaba las caderas de un lado a otro, dando una buena impresión de su trasero en forma de corazón, mientras señalaba algo incesantemente en la mesa a sus amigas. O, como de vez en cuando, se movía para subirse la parte delantera del vestido, que al parecer no parecía caerle muy bien que sus senos pesaran tanto.

Y demonios, eso era una buena cualidad como para despistarle.

—Oídme. — Makao volvió a meter cizaña, mirándoles con suma diversión—. ¿Cuál de ellas creéis que las tiene más grandes?

Elfman frunció el ceño.

—¿Más grande el qué? — cuestionó.

—Pues qué va a ser, tío…— empezó a responder Makao antes de congelarse.

Todos tragaron al, parecer, recordar que él se encontraba ahí. Los ojos fijos en su persona, como si acabaran de ver aparecer un fantasma. Elfman tragó, preguntándose si realmente había hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. Pero parecía ser que era otra cosa la que preocupaba a los chicos.

—Ni de coña— empezó Gray poniéndose en pie a la par que se desnudaba—. Con éste aquí la hemos cagado. Cuando esa mujer se entere, nos cruje a todos.

Natsu se levantó a su par, cruzándose de brazos.

—Aunque no importaría una buena pelea. Igualmente— añadió guiñando los ojos y sonriendo como estúpido—, ¿qué tienen que tener más grande? ¿La fuerza? ¡Erza gana por goleada! — Se animó.

Alguien le dio un puñetazo.

—Dejaros de tonterías— intervino Loki subiéndose las gafas—. Con Elfman aquí no podemos seguir.

EL hombre empezó a sentirse ofendido, frunciendo el ceño y levantando cada vez más el mentón.

—¿Queréis pelea o qué? ¡Porque es de hombres pelearse! ¡No me echaré atrás!

Makao levantó las manos, sudoroso.

—No se trata de pelearse, Elfman. Es que simplemente no podemos ponernos los dientes largos con tus hermanas mientras tú estés aquí.

Elfman detuvo sus palabras antes que salieran, intentando comprenderlo. Miró hacia las chicas y de nuevo, sus ojos se fueron a la mujer del vestido verde, sintiendo una punzada en el vientre de deseo. Pero, en su visión se interpuso una albina. Lissana interrumpió su perspectiva y entonces, todo cambió.

Sus ojos brillaron de furia y antes de que ningún otro pudiera calmarlo, empezó a repartir a diestro y siniestro. Natsu se despertó en menos de un momento, todo se convirtió en un caos de testosterona masculina, gritos y atropellos.

Las mujeres quedaron calladas al instante, observando el panorama. Tan solo podían distinguir frases cortas.

"Lucy… grandes… más…" de Natsu.

Alguien salió repentinamente volando y terminó sobre la mesa que ellas tenían todo montado. Un pastel rebotó contra una armadura.

"Culo… Juvia… mejor…", Gray apareció repentinamente, congelando sin más a su rival.

Algunas estacas de hielo cayeron justo sobre el cabello de la camarera del gremio.

Elfman estaba demasiado concentrado en pelearse como para percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que salió disparado en dirección a las mujeres, llevándose algunas por delante. Desgraciadamente, su mano terminó sobre dos formas suaves y hinchadas que su cuerpo reconoció como algo correcto.

Giró los ojos en busca de sus respectivas dueñas. Kana había quedado sin sentido, pero en su otro lado, Ever, preparaba el látigo. Elfman sonrió como un estúpido. Sí. Eran grandes. Muy grandes.

Supo que por eso valía la pena morir.

Dias después, la gran mayoría del género masculino de Fairy Tail estaba ingresado con graves dislocaciones, roturas y partes de sus cuerpos que necesitaban encontrar por el suelo de un gremio manchado de sangre.

Sí, señores y señoras, eso era Fairy Tail.


	5. Día V

—Au—

Día V

Universo alterno*

* * *

 **Resumen:** Ever siempre viajaba cuando menos lo esperaba. A un mundo diferente... ¡Y qué mundo! Pero jamás, jamás, se lo contaría al albino.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **E** ver sacudió la cabeza, asegurándose de que su cabello continuara en el lugar correcto. Y miró de reojo en el espejo que el escote estuviera en su mejor forma, una uve perfecta llamativa y atractiva que mostrara sus generosos senos. Las caderas bien prietas y la falda del uniforme lo suficiente ancha y vaporosa para que se viera el comienzo de su ligero.

Sí. Perfecta.

Lo necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo, él era caprichoso.

Cargó la bandeja cuidadosamente y empujó la puerta con las caderas. El primer gruñido llegó cuando la luz entró, bañando la mitad de la habitación. El segundo, cuando ella dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Después, sus manos la buscaron, atrapando hábilmente sus caderas casi con ambas manos. Era tan grande…

Se lamió los labios y subió sus gafas, asegurándose de facilitarle cualquier acceso. Sonrió divertida, brillándole los ojos cuando sintió el tirón. Era tan caprichoso.

Buscó con la mano sus cabellos y tiró hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo con un gruñido sordo. Su boca abriéndose y mostrando unos pequeños colmillos.

Ella se estremeció, apretando sus muslos, soltando una risita erótica. Él desvió su mano de sus caderas hasta la curva en su trasero, empujándola contra su cuerpo, dándole patadas a las mantas para apartarlas de su camino y de un simple movimiento, la sentó sobre sus caderas.

Enrojeció terriblemente al sentir la masculinidad del hombre contra su propio sexo. Tragó extasiada. Inclinó la cabeza, mordiendo la barbilla, subiendo hasta sus labios y chupando su lengua.

El hombre gruñó nuevamente y meneó sus caderas como respuesta, moviendo gentilmente las femeninas en una increíble fricción.

—Ever…

Un rugido sensual de sus labios que casi surcó los terrenos más interiores de su alma. Respiró con fuerza, sintiendo su nariz aletear y perderse en el aroma masculino.

—Ever…

Su voz retumbando deseoso en sus oídos, acariciándola como pequeñas caricias de algodón. Delicioso. Deseó beberse cada sensación, disfrutarla al cien por cien.

—¡Oye, mujer!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tensándose, jadeante, mirando a su alrededor. Elfman estaba frente a ella, pero de un modo diferente. No era el apuesto galán que se encontraba en la cama con aquellos deliciosos colmillos. Ni mucho menos tenía ese gesto de deseo por ella, más bien la miraba con gesto enfadado y con el labio torcido.

—¿En qué mundo estás, mujer? — gruñó Elfman cargándola con un solo brazo.

Ever maldijo entre dientes.

—¡En uno donde eras un orangután en celo, idiota! — gritó sacudiéndose.

Por supuesto, ella jamás le contaría que solía tener esa clase de sueños húmedos. Donde ella era otra persona y él era un completo galán capaz de enamorarla y excitarla de un modo totalmente increíble. Especialmente, jamás le contaría que él era el causante de sus noches más húmedas.

Ni hablar. Aquello quedaría completamente a resguardo para sus noches mágicas, en las que dejaba de ser una maga de Fairy Tail y decidía viajar a otros lugares más… increíbles.

* * *

N/A

Listo. Casi no llego de nuevo. Ains. Pero llegué, creo...

En fin, rápido termino.

*= Ya sé que con Au se espera que sea de otro modo, pero elegí este modo curioso de hacerlo.

¡Ojalá que os gustara!


	6. Día VI

—Calor—

Día VI

* * *

 **Resumen:** Una ola de calor aparece y sus sentimientos de deseo se disparan. Y aunque queden aplacados...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **E** ra un terrible día de calor. Demasiado para su gusto. Pese a ir sin camiseta y con pantalones cortos, sentía que era demasiado exagerado como para poder soportarlo. Y la culpa, desde luego, era de Natsu.

Al su grupo se le había asignado una misión importante en unas montañas cercanas y al señor dragón Slayer de fuego, no se le ocurrió nada más divertido que quemar la mitad de la montaña, creando un calor insoportable en toda la ciudad.

Natsu había sido castigado junto a su equipo, para erradicar el mal que habían hecho. Pero mientras lo llevaban a cabo, ellos tenían que sufrir esa terrible carga de calor. Encima, Gray no estaba para utilizarlo como nevera.

Claro que él no lo haría.

Pese a todo, el calor traía buenas consecuencias.

Las mujeres también se aligeraban de ropa para soportar un poco más el clima. Ya había advertido al resto que no se atrevieran a mirar demasiado a sus hermanas, pero él mismo era un hombre y como tal, caía en las garras del erotismo.

Y es que existía una condenada mujer en todo el gremio que era capaz de crear mil cosas en él. Revolverle el estómago como si unas mariposas invernaran en él y desearan salir. Que su corazón bombeara terriblemente rápido y que su entrepierna se hinchara de una forma muy molesta y, para su desgracia, muy llamativa.

Y ahí estaba, la mujer que causaba todos esos problemas en su cuerpo, sacudiéndose la ropa, acentuando sus perfectos senos mientras abanicaba dentro del escote con un abanico de encajes.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante y como si estuvieran totalmente de acuerdo, ambos se levantaron y buscaron el lugar más fresco y escondido.

Bien. No era lo idóneo. Desde luego que no amainaría el calor ambiental, pero existía otro calor diferente que necesitaba apaciguar y como no era de hombres hacerlo delante de todo el mundo, por más que a los demás les gustara alardear de ello, se mantenían alejados, lejos de las miradas curiosas o que pudieran causarle problemas.

Porque todavía recordaba aquella frase de Laxus de "Si le haces daño, te sacaré hasta el tuétano a base de rayos" y se estremecía.

—Elfman— murmuró ella llamando así su atención.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos y de ahí, a su escote. Ever se encargó de provocar que uno de sus senos quedara a su visión y con un gentil roce de su mano, no tardó en invitarlo a acariciarlo.

El hombre suspiró un ronroneo agradable y sintió como el calor continuaba creciendo por su cuerpo. Ever alargó la mano hasta la cubitera que había conseguido sacarle a Mira sin que esta se diera cuenta. Elfman frunció el ceño, algo dudoso. Ella subió en sus caderas con el hielo en su boca, dando pequeños lametones.

Demonios, esa mujer era capaz de hacerle arder. ¡Arder como un hombre!

El cubito resbaló de su boca a su torso, mojando su piel morena, surcando un camino hacia sus pantalones. Soltó un gruñido contra su boca y meneó sus caderas.

Pero algo helado le llegó desde la espalda. Una ola de frio total que le obligó a rechinar los dientes terriblemente. Ever tiró el cubito hacia atrás y le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, rechinando los dientes en su pequeña boca.

Ambos, temblorosos, asomaron la cabeza para ver como Makarov había crecido de golpe y todos intentaban retenerle.

—¡GRAY! — Fue todo el grito que llegó por su parte.

Ambos se miraron y suspiraron.

La ola de calor había terminado. Pero ahora comenzaba otra de frio. Ever le miró con diversión, subiéndose las gafas.

—Creo va siendo hora de que acepte la invitación a tu casa. Elfman— susurró mirándole con diversión. Cuando él puso aquel gesto de confusión, acercó su boca a su oreja, dándole un pequeño lametón en el punto justo—. Siempre podemos continuar esto allí.

Y Elfman, por mucho que los gritos tras ellos indicaran que había una ola de frio esa vez, sentía un tremendo calor que no podía esperar a apagar, fuera bajo mantas, enrolladas en ellas o sin ellas.

Porque ese calor, insistía, solo podía calmárselo esa mujer.

* * *

n/a

Ya el sexto día, madre mía. Y como es sábado, sabadete, pues subiré prontico el séptimo y esto habrá terminado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Ya nos contaremos cosas!


	7. Día VII

—Flores—

VII

( **Último día** )

* * *

 **Resumen:** Un regalo de aniversario, dos ancianos magos, cansados. Una felicidad adorable, dos recuerdos importantes.

 **Notas abaj** o = D

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **E** ver miró con curiosidad al hombre. Se encontraba frente a ella, con las manos en la espalda, mirando a su alrededor de un modo nada normal en él. Era un gesto que siempre que le ocultaba algo ejercía. Demasiados años juntos habían provocado que fuera capaz de entenderle con solo una mirada. Con sus más y con sus menos.

La mujer no comprendía bien cómo había empezado todo, pero simplemente sucedió. Una batalla, compañerismo, risas, abrazos, protección, besos… todo fue llegando poco a poco y a grandes cantidades.

Y así, el paso del tiempo surcó los días y acarició sus cuerpos con el peso de la edad. Y sin embargo, no se había arrepentido nunca de tenerlo a su lado. Bueno, quizás eso no fuera cierto del todo, porque durante los partos sí le odio. Con todas sus fuerzas, aunque luego le amo por ayudarla a crear a dos precioso niños rebeldes. Muy lejos de lo que todos creían, habían resultado ser hermosos. Con la belleza de su madre y tías, pero el carácter de su padre mezclado con un toque de mamá.

La primera vez que finalmente decidieron dar un paso hacia delante, él había tenido la misma pose que en esos momentos y las manos en la espalda del mismo modo. Cuando le había mostrado aquel anillo espectacular, pagado a base de misiones y más misiones, Ever no podía creérselo.

Y ese día, en el presente, era su aniversario. Cuarenta años juntos. Luchando codo con codo. Años de dudas sobre qué regalar o no y, desgraciadamente, muchos de los de los regalos habían sido catastróficos.

—Ever— murmuró frotando el suelo con la punta del pie. Un gesto tan adorable que le pareció verlo como cuando era joven.

—Suéltalo ya, Elfman. — Y ella continuaba con la misma impaciencia de siempre.

El hombre suspiró y mostró sus manos algo temblorosas. Después de tantos años, las ideas de regalos de aniversario iban menguando y en sí, era algo hasta natural. Ever lo comprendía, porque ella misma ya no poseía la belleza que la caracterizaba y podía darle una salvación a la hora de escoger regalo.

Ese año, ella le había regalado una cena romántica y una entrada al cine para ver una película de acción, de esas que a él le encantaban. Y por ende, habían terminado en ese puente de nuevo.

Había esperado su regalo impaciente, esperando, imaginándose muchísimas cosas. Cualquier tontería.

Pero esa era una tontería hermosa.

Las mejores flores, frescas y brillantes un ramo perfecto enrollado en un precioso papel verde con lazo blanco. Ever sintió las cosquillas de felicidad crecerle desde el estómago hasta la garganta, soltando una risa de satisfacción. Las tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y olfateo su aroma.

Elfman se llevó las manos a la nuca, sonriente. Si Ever no se las había tirado a la cabeza, significaba que era lo suficiente feliz.

Con una sonrisa triunfante, alargó la mano hacia su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

—Me gustan— dijo apretándole los dedos. Sus ojos brillaron con ternura—. Gracias, Elfman.

Él sonrió con orgullo, inclinando su cuerpo lo más que pudo para poder besarla. Una tierna sonrisa escapó de sus labios y al separarse, suspiró nuevamente y miró hacia la lejanía.

—¿Se las llevamos? — cuestionó. Él guiñó los ojos.

—Pero son tu regalo de aniversario.

—Lo sé. —Le miró con una sonrisa sincera—. Pero fue gracias a él que nosotros terminamos juntos.

Elfman sonrió entonces, y cabeceó afirmativamente. A cortos pasos, despacio, con el peso de los años, se dirigieron hacia el cementerio. Las flores en mano y tomados de la mano libre.

Se detuvieron frente a una tumba, con nombres gravados y uno de ellos, en particular. Elfman pasó los dedos por encima y luego la miró, dándole espacio. Ever se acercó y depositó las flores con cautela y afecto, con un mimo increíble sobre la barandilla las colocó.

—Gracias por todo... Laxus.

Elfman alargó una mano, mirándola en espera de su aprobación. Cuando la mujer sonrió afectuosa y confirmó su deseo, aferró una de las rosas, la más bonita y se volvió hacia otra de las tumbas, depositándola con el mismo cariño que Ever había efectuado.

—Tu hermana estará feliz, Elfman.

Él asintió, frotándose los ojos para disipar las lágrimas y ella le tomó del brazo.

—Los años no pasan en balde. Se fueron antes. Nosotros, iremos después. Solo un poco después.

Miró hacia el cielo. No hacía mucho que ambos se habían ido. Uno después de otro. Ever sospechaba que tampoco soportaría la vida sin él a su lado y aunque Elfman hablara de más, estaba segura de que tampoco.

—Elfman.

—¿Hm? — inquirió éste arqueando una ceja mientras abandonaba en cementerio.

—El año que viene, tráeme flores.

—Pero… Ever…

—¿Lo prometes? No podrás hacer otra cosa, nada más que traerme flores.

Elfman suspiró y le besó la coronilla.

—Lo prometo, Ever. Lo prometo.

Aunque un año después… Elfman nunca pudo cumplir su promesa.

* * *

 **n/a**

Bien. Pues aquí termina la semana de Elfever. Habría un especial para el 14 pero no sé por qué es, pero yo cumplí con mi cometido y una semana de Elfever que les di nwn.

Aunque sea una despedida triste, es una despedida llena de sentimientos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus rw, follows y demás!

¡Ya nos veremos!

06\. 06. 2015

Chia S.R


End file.
